sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Elizabeth Hanna
| birth_place = Ottawa, Ontario, Canada | education = National Theatre School of Canada Carleton University University of Toronto | occupation = Actress, speech-language pathologist | yearsactive = 1980–present }} Elizabeth Hanna (born April 2, 1953) is a Canadian film and television actress, most notable for her voice acting work in animated films. She later complemented her voice acting skills by becoming a speech-language pathologist. History Early history Elizabeth Hanna spent her early years in Ottawa, where she graduated from Glebe Collegiate Institute.Where she was preceded by Luba Goy, later of the Royal Canadian Air Farce. Both also graduated from the National Theatre School of Canada. Both also have done extensive voice-acting work in productions for Nelvana, including performing together in such productions as The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland. She attended Carleton University, where she graduated with a major in philosophy.And where some of her undergraduate work was published. See reference to her "The '6's' in the Tractatus", published in Vol 1(2) of The Carleton University Student Journal of Philosophy (Summer, 1974), CUSJP Issues Printed on Paper; www.carleton.ca/philosophy/cusjp, in which Hanna discusses Ludwig Wittgenstein's sixth proposition from his Tractatus Logico-Philosophicus ''. Hanna's research and analytical orientations have continued in her later career as a speech-language pathologist: see "Selected Recent Presentations/Publications" at Profile of Elizabeth Hanna; www.clearspeech.ca.One of Hanna's contemporaries during her time at Carleton was comedian Dan Aykroyd. She was then accepted into the National Theatre School of Canada, based in Montreal, Quebec, from which she graduated in 1977. One of Hanna's classmates at the National Theatre School was Canadian actor, writer and director Jack Blum. Acting career Hanna then relocated to Toronto, where she continues to be based. She initially commenced her professional acting career appearing in various Toronto stage productions. She also began to obtain commercial voice-over work, contributing to national television and radio advertising campaigns. This led to the development of her career as a voice actor in a number of animated films associated with such well-known characters as Little Bear, the Care Bears, Babar the Elephant, and Sailor Moon.Profile of Elizabeth Hanna; www.clearspeech.ca. Much of Hanna's voice acting work has been in productions of the Nelvana group. As a speech-language pathologist Hanna later complemented her voice acting and voiceover skills by obtaining a Master of Health Science degree, majoring in Speech-Language Pathology, from the University of Toronto. She commenced practising as a Speech-Language Pathologist in 1996 while continuing her voice and other contributions to film and television, as well as voice contributions to video games. Filmography *"The Dating Guy" (2009) (TV Series) Primarily from the Internet Movie Database, as supplemented. For further details, see Elizabeth Hanna Filmography; www.imdb.com. *"The Future Is Wild" (2007) (TV Series, Discovery Kids)One episode, "Sky High Anxiety". *Care Bears: Big Wish Movie'' (2005) *''Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase'' (2003) *''The Little Bear Movie'' (2001) *''Franklin and the Green Knight: The Movie'' (2000)See also List of Franklin characters. *''Mega Man Legends 2'' (2000) (Video Game) *''Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend'' (2000) (TV Series) *''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne'' (1999) (Video Game) *''Babar: King of the Elephants'' (1999) *''Silver Surfer'' (1998) (TV Series) *''Mega Man Legends'' (1997) (Video Game) *''Sailor Moon'' (1995) (TV Series)One episode, "Treed" (1995); www.imdb.com. *''The Magic School Bus'' (1995) (TV Series)One episode, "Taking Flight" (1995); www.imdb.com. *''Little Bear'' (1995-2003) (TV Series) *''Wild C.A.T.s'' (1994–1995) (TV Series) *''Tales from the Cryptkeeper'' (1993–1994) (TV Series)See also The Haunt of Fear. *"Woman on the Run: The Lawrencia Bembenek Story" (1993) (Television Movie) *''Dog City'' (1992–1995) (TV Series) *''Beetlejuice'' (1989–1991) (TV Series)Hanna voiced the character of Delia Deetz, who was played in the 1988 film by Catherine O'Hara. See Delia Deetz (character); www.imdb.com. *''The Legend of Zelda'' (1989) (TV Series) *''The Nutcracker Prince'' (1990) *''The Raccoons'' (1990) (TV Series)See also List of characters in The Raccoons. *''Piggsburg Pigs!'' (1990) (TV Series) *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' (1989) (TV Series) *''Babar: The Movie'' (1989) *''Street Legal'' (1989) (TV Series)One episode, "World Class City" (1989); www.imdb.com. *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' (1989) (TV Series)One episode, "Skeleton In The Closet" (1989); www.imdb.com. *''Babar'' (1989) (TV Series) *''C.O.P.S.'' (1988–1989) (TV Series)See also Mirage (C.O.P.S.). *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0095058/fullcredits#cast Double Standard] (1988) (Television Movie) *''The Care Bears Nutcracker Suite'' (1988) *''Police Academy'' (1988) (TV Series) *"Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater" (1987) (TV Series) *''The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland'' (1987) *''The Believers'' (1987) *''Killer Party'' (1986) *''The Centurions'' (1986–87) *''Check It Out!'' (1985) (TV Series) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1982)Credited as The Wicked Witch of the West, but also voicing The Good Witch of the North and Jellia Jamb. *''Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds'' (1981) (TV Series) *''Hank Williams: The Show He Never Gave'' (1981) References External links * Category:1953 births Category:Actresses from Ottawa Category:Canadian television actresses Category:Canadian voice actresses Category:Living people Category:National Theatre School of Canada alumni Category:Speech and language pathologists